Order and Chaos
by Manicpanicgirl
Summary: After the events of The Avengers movie the avengers are living together in the tower. Fury and Coulson assign them a difficult mission that only they can handle. They need to rehabilitate two teenage assassins. One with mutant powers and mental issues the other seemingly fine on the outside but how can you tell? Rated T for mentions of child abuse and drug use.
1. Prolouge

**Hey it's Manicpanicgirl here with a new story! I have the first three chapters written and up and if people like it I'll continue. Reviews are a great way to tell me you care enough about this story to spend a few minutes reading it.**

"You're probably wondering why I decided to waste your day off with a seemingly pointless meeting." Nick Fury said completely deadpan looking around the room at the seven people sitting in front of him. Tony flashed a grin and said "Yeah Fury we're all dying of the suspense." "Aye Director we are all curious of the nature of this meeting." Thor said, his expressive blue eyes twinkling madly. Agent Coulson stood up and addressed the Avengers. "You all got dragged in on your day off because we need you for a special mission." Everyone in the room groaned at the loss of their day off. "SHIELD has captured two assassins we are interested in reforming." He continued. "Why do you want to reform a couple of enemy assassins?" Steve asked Coulson, confusion etched on his face. "We want to reform them because they're fifteen years old and therefore have a chance to start over. Steve gasped audibly, Bruce and Tony's eyes widened in shock, Thor was simply confused, and Clint and Natasha exchanged weary glances. Director Fury then spoke up. "Yes they're fifteen, a girl and a boy. The girl goes by Ryker and the boy Wolf." He rolled his eyes. "Obviously aliases, the girl has some sort of mental problem and the mutant power to set things on fire and make them explode. In their little partnership she's the main fighter." He pulled up pictures of the two. One was a girl with bright, fire engine red hair with black streaks going through it in short spiky pigtails. She had fiery red orange eyes and a manic grin. She was about 5'3 and very thin and wore jeans, combat boots, a tank top, and an oversized beat up leather jacket. The boy who went by Wolf had shaggy blonde hair blue, eyes, and was about 5'7 and also very thin. He wore jeans, combat boots, a tee-shirt, and a hoodie. Bruce said quietly after looking at the pictures, "They're too young for this." The others nodded in agreement. "Dang, they're actually that young!" Tony said in surprise. "As I said she's the main fighter and appears to know various fighting styles. The boy is the sniper. In our initial observations they seem as different as night and day. The boy is stoic, calm, and steady. Where the girl cannot ever stay still, speaks often, and is more insane. It's like order and chaos with those two." Coulson then said after glancing at the files for the two, "They appear to have been on the streets for some time and have killed between the two of them at least 96 people. We are running facial recognition tests and screening police records to try to find out who they are. That's where you six come in, we want you to interact with the kids and get them to spill information. They've already agreed to cooperate but they may be stubborn about what they want to speak. Be friendly but firm, try not to scare them too much." Fury handed them a pile of folders here's the information we have n them thus far in case you want it. You will be informed of any new information that comes are way and feel free to run your own tests. Dismissed. Oh wait one last thing, they're staying at the tower Stark." Tony said, "Wait what!? You're sticking a couple more killers in my tower seriously." Steve just sighed and started pulling him out of the room as the others exited. "One of this days you'll hear from my lawyers Nicolas!" He shouted as he was pulled out the door.

The Avengers walked down to the cell block to meet the captured assassins. "I wonder why Charles Xavier wasn't called about this." Steve said as the neared the cell block. "SHIELD has him on speed dial if all else fails we can all him, or tell the kids they can either talk to us or have their minds read." Natasha said. They stopped in front of the one way mirror to watch the kids for a moment before entering the room. The two assassins sat together on a bench across the room. Their hands were cuffed and they held hands. In one of the girls hands was a small stuffed animal. "Is that a penguin?" Clint asked looking at the other Avengers. "One of the two guards outside the room said, "She's been clutching it all day, when they were brought in it was taking away but the boy said that she needed it whenever she has panic attacks. After we made sure it wasn't a weapon or bomb in disguise we gave it back to her." Clint nodded. "What's it's name?" "I think she said it was Noot." The guard said. The Avenger exchanged concerned glances and Thor said, "There is something off about the young girl." Tony clapped Thor on the shoulder and said "I think you're right point break. Alright let's meet our new house guests!" And with that Tony had the guards open the cell and he entered.

**Hey guys I hope you like it so far! I would love constructive criticism if you flame please note that I really don't give a crap what people think of me. Alright enjoy. Manicpanicgirl out.**


	2. Meet the kids

Ryker was clutching Noot in her hand squeezing it as hard as she could. She kicked her feet in front of her anxious for some movement. She turned to her best friend, her only friend. "So how screwed are we?" Wolf squeezed her hand and said, "Oh we are so freaking majorly screwed." Just then the door opened and a man strutted through. Wolf recognized him as Tony Stark immediately from seeing him when he was little. Wolf crossed his fingers and prayed that Tony had gotten a concussion and had forgotten all about or couldn't recognize him as a teenager with long hair and tattered clothes. Ryker took a sharp intake of breath and turned to Wolf, _"It's Tony Stark!" _Her eyes screamed. He rolled his eyes at her. The two knew each other so well at this point they could communicate almost entirely in body language and eye movement. Ryker was into science and math and loved Tony Stark's work. When they had still gone to school, she had written a science paper that won her a national award. Ryker had dyslexia so her teachers had doubted that she had written it until Ryker showed them years worth of research. Her teachers just couldn't believe that a student doing as poorly in school as she was could do this well on a paper. Truthfully, she had not plagerised or gotten someone else to do it. She just worked really hard on it because she loves science. Ryker's eyes eagerly followed Tony Stark as he gave a huge grin as the other Avenger filled in and said, "Hello to SHIELD's favorite criminals!" The two glanced at each other nervously. Natasha walked up to them and said, "We need you to answer a few questions for us and I believe you've agreed to cooperate, yes? The teens were both intimidated by her piercing glare. "For starters we need a couple full names, what are they?" Clint said walking to stand next to Natasha. Ryker shrugged and said with a grin, "Not like it'd be hard ta find me anyways! I'm Ryker Drake and yes, before you ask I know that's a boy's name, my parents just weren't very good at naming people." Tony tapped a button on his watch and a holographic screen popped up and her typed her name in. "Okay Ryker Drake let's see what we got here. Oh gosh lots of hits but not for your name. Tony looked at the girl and said, "Do you know a Robert Drake or Eliza Drake?" Upon hearing those names the girl flinched violently. "Yeah they're my father and mother." She said quietly, bowing her head and effectively hiding her face. Her grip on "Noot" visibly increased and she began muttering to herself. Tony tapped on a link. "News reports about a trial about five, no six years ago" He said to the team. After another moment he said, "I remember this trial, Robert and Eliza Drake were arrested for the production of illegal drugs, the testing of said drugs on children, and the selling of said drugs, and child abuse. They have two children, the oldest Ryan age eighteen and Ryker age fifteen who were both put into foster care after their parents arrest. Ryker disappeared five years ago just after her tenth birthday" "Well that explains several things." Clint said, with a look of worry on his face. "Are you still in touch with your brother?" Bruce asked. Ryker shook her head. "The social service people separated us because they were afraid of him hurting me." "Why would your brother hurt you?" Steve asked. "Mother and father liked him, they set a bad example, they didn't want any girls." Her breathing quickened. "Okay we'll stop with questions for you for now." Bruce said gently. "What about you "Wolf"? Who're you?" Tony asked, a smirk on his face mocking the nickname. The boy said "Kay first of all blame her for the nickname", gesturing to Ryker. "And the name's Wolfgang Wiles" The boy winced. "I know it's really lame." Tony inspected the boy and his eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh I know you, Wolfgang Wiles son of the other billionaires, I did business with your parents. You went missing five years ago, everyone thought you were kidnapped." Wolf shook his head and said, "No I ran away the same year Ryker did, my parents demanded perfection and the consequences for imperfection were severe." The Avengers looked at each other then one by one left the room.

**Okay there's the second chapter. I know I'm sucky at writing but I needed to write this story. As always comment. And any flamers who hate this story please note I don't give a crap. Manicpanicgirl out.**


	3. Moving in and kicking butt

"Well at least we have a reasonably good idea of what we're dealing with now." Bruce said trying to stay optimistic. Steve sighed and shook his head. "No we don't really, Ryker seems like she has more issues that weirdo Deadpool, and Wolf is probably hiding the severity of his problems." Clint nodded. "You have to be pretty far gone to kill that many people." He hesitated before adding quietly. "I would know." Natasha began shooing them all down the hall towards the elevators. "We need to get back to the tower and fire proof it." Clint snorted. "That makes it sound we're prepping for a new puppy." Natasha just rolled her eyes as she got on the elevator.

Back in the cell block a couple SHIELD guards were checking the hand cuffs on the two assassins. Ryker smirked and said, "Ya know, the cuffs ain't gonna stop me if I wanted to get outta here." Wolf shot her a look and said, "You really don't need to say those kind of things to armed SHIELD guards." Ryker just grinned and muttered something non-understandable. Wolf grabbed her hand again and squeezed it. "I know you Ryke, but they don't. I just don't want you to get shot in the head." The teenagers were shepherded out of the cell, up an elevator, through what felt like a million hallways, to a SHIELD jet ready for take off. Once secured on the ship Ryker began asked a million questions. "Ooo what power source does this jet use? Does it have solar panels? How fast does it go?" The pilot, once over the shock of someone caring about technology and how it worked answered all of her questions with gusto. Ryker pulled Wolf across the ship to a window and pointed to a large building. I got the pilot to explain how to work this thing, so if we ever wanna steal one I got us covered." Wolf shook his head frantically no we can't steal anything from SHIELD that's like asking for death." "Sigh okay fine. Hey look Avengers tower, Furry is sending us to live with the Avengers. Why would Furry do that? Red scares me." Wolf grinned. "Furry and Red, is Red, Agent Romanov?" Ryker nodded "Duh" Wolf just rolled his eyes. Ryker had almost a need to nickname everyone. He glanced at the guards large weapons with the safety off mind you and slipped his hand inside his pocket and cursed quietly when he remembered that his trusty handgun had been taken by SHIELD. Ryker noticed his sudden movement. "I know. I keep looking for my knives but guess what? No magic return spell not there." The plane began slowing and it began slowly landing in the landing area on the roof. The guards pulled them towards the exit. "No funny business." One of them growled. "Oh come on. Why so serious?" Ryker said, her eyes glittering darkly and a grin dancing across her face. "Stop acting like I killed one of your friends. Oh wait I did, didn't I?" The guard pushed her forward so hard she stumbled and fell to her knees. She got up and said. "Oh there's no need for such hostilities. He died painlessly. Well almost. Well actually it was painful, well really painful, I stabbed. A lot." She laughed maniacally. The guard grabbed her by the front of her leather jacket and punched her in the face. Ryker blew some hair out of her face and said, "You just asked for it." Ryker kicked him in the groin and as he collapsed she began kicking his face and head when two strong arms wrapped around her lifting her off her feet. She tilted her head backwards and said. "Oh hi Thor." "Child why did this man assault you?" The guard who was on his feet again said. "She provoked me on purpose!" Thor gave him an unimpressed look. "You are a warrior and as such should be above the taunts of children." Thor put the girl down and told the guards that he would handle the children. He steered them towards the door. Wolf gave Ryker a look that clearly said "_If my hands weren't cuffed I would be face palming now_." They walked into a hallway connecting the roof to an elevator at the end. They entered the elevator and a Britishly accented robot asked Thor if he should alert the other Avengers. Thor probably gave some answer but neither of the teens noticed as they were gawking at the ceiling, where they suspected the voice came from. Thor laughed at their response and said,"Yes it is unsettling at first, is it not? That is Jarvis a "robotic" servant that runs the tower." "Whoa cool!" Ryker exclaimed. "Yes it is quite cold." Thor responded, a happy teddy bear smile on his face.

The other Avengers looked up as Jarvis announced that Mr. Odinson and guests had arrived. Thor guided the children into the common room of one of the shared floors. "I sent the agents of SHIELD away after the young girl provoked her guard into hitting her. She then proceeded to subdue the guard with only the power of her left foot. Thor announced. Natasha spoke up. "Frankly, I'm impressed. Just your left foot huh?" Her eyes sparkled and her mouth quirked into a ghost of a smile. Ryker nodded. "You would think they'd be able to take a bit of goading." Bruce got up, got an ice pack and handed it to the girl for the growing bruise on her jaw. "You'd be surprised at how immature SHEILD agents are." He said. "Well welcome to my tower." Tony said beaming. "Come on let's go visit your rooms." He said bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. "Calm down Stark don't scare them." Clint said laughing at Tony's enthusiasm. "Well I bet you've already met Jarvis." Tony said completely ignoring Clint. "Say hello Jarvis." The robotic voice in an almost sarcastic tone said, "Hello Jarvis." "Ugh smart donkey." Wolf raised an eyebrow at the comment. Tony pointed a finger at Steve. "Cap banned swearing. Okay, room meeting time! Fury dropped off your stuff, it's in your rooms." He led them to the elevator and pushed the button for level fifty one. "This is your floor, pretty simple living room complete with all the video game systems I gave Cap but he didn't want. Two bathrooms, a kitchenette, and your rooms!"He pushed the door to the first one open. "This is Wolf's room!" It was painted blue with a bed in the corner with a blue comforter on it. There was a laptop computer on a desk on one side of the room and a poster of a wolf was on the wall. "You can decorate it how you like. And the computer is monitored by Jarvis, so no illegal stuff." Wolf was speechless for a moment. "Thank you so much Tony this is great!" Tony beamed. "Let's check out Ryker's." Ryker's room was very similar to Wolf's in layout. The walls were orange and the bedspread was black with flames. There was a desk with a laptop and a poster of a wildfire on the wall. Ryker stepped into the room and spun in a circle. "Thanks Tony! I've never had my own room before!" Tony smiled again this time more gently and said, "It's no problem kiddos, I'm going to go back to the communal floor level fifty if you need any of us. Or you can just ask Jarvis for anything." He left leaving the teens alone for the first time in days. They both unpacked their belongings and then settled in the living room. They were just about to play a video game when Ryker began hyperventilating. Wolf ran over and looking in her eyes. "Crap she's having a panic attack." He thought. Ryker saw nothing but blackness. Then came the voices. Shouts, words that she couldn't make out. Then colors rushing in and memories forming. She couldn't breathe. "No please stop." She mumbled her eyes wide and unseeing. Then she screamed.

**Well guys that was chapter three of my sort of trial run. If you likey leave a comment if you don't likey go away. Depending on how well this does I'll update soon! Manicpanicgirl out!**


End file.
